Quinze ans plus tard
by zahazahar
Summary: Quinze ans après qu'elle soit partie étudier à New York, Rachel décide d'inviter tous les anciens membres du glee club lors d'un week-end.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle fic, qui traite cette fois-ci de tous les membres du glee club. Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, ça se passe quinze ans après la fin du lycée. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et pensez à laisser des reviews.

* * *

><p>Quinze ans. Cela faisait quinze ans que Rachel avait fini ses études au lycée et était parti vivre à New York avec Kurt, afin d'étudier à Nyada dans l'espoir de devenir de grandes star de Broadway. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses en quinze ans, de bonnes choses, comme des mauvaises. Il y a de cela quelques semaines, elle s'était demandée ce qu'étaient devenu ses anciens camarades du glee club, elle avait resté en contact avec bon nombre d'entre eux, en fait avec tous sauf Santana parce que celle-ci n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle avait quand même eu des nouvelles d'elle grâce à Brittany. Et puis, au fil du temps, ils se voyaient tous de moins en moins, jusqu'au jours où plus personne ne prenait de nouvelles des autres, elle savait quand même plus ou moins où en étaient certains professionnellement parce qu'ils étaient connus. Elle se souvint qu'ils avaient fait une grande fête tous ensemble pour célébrer leur réussite aux examens, depuis il n'y avait pas eu de fêtes comme celle-ci où tout le monde était présent. C'est pourquoi, Rachel avait eu l'idée d'en organiser une, elle avait réussit à prendre contact avec chacun d'entre eux et les avait invité à se revoir à Lima, chez ses pères qui étaient d'accord pour lui confier leur maison le temps d'un week-end. Tout le monde avait répondu présent.<p>

Il était dix-sept heures ce samedi-là, quand elle s'affairait à vérifier que tout était prêt pour recevoir ses vieux amis. Pour savoir si elle fonctionnait correctement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la machine à slushies, devant le regard amusé de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une machine à slushies est une bonne idée après tout ceux que le glee club s'est prit ?

- Mais oui parce que je te rappelle qu'on a tous la trentaine alors personne ne va s'amuser à en un jeter à la figure des autres.

- Cinquante billets que tu te trompes.

- Chéri, on a un compte commun alors tu ne peux pas parier de l'argent avec moi, lui rappela-t-elle.

- On peut toujours parier avec autre chose, lança-t-il d'un air séducteur.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée empêcha Rachel de lui répondre. Elle alla accueillir les premiers arrivants, et sauta et cria alors de joie en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, accompagné bien évidemment de son petit ami. La brune lui sauta dans les bras, Kurt failla tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa très bien.

- Je suis si contente de te voir, de vous voir.

- Nous aussi, répondirent les deux garçons en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et retournèrent dans le sous sol où devait se dérouler la soirée.

- Chéri, Kurt est là, dit Rachel avec excitation.

- Je l'avais deviné en t'entendant crier comme une folle tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il.

- Jesse ! S'étonna Kurt tout en serrant sa main, avant de faire face à la brune. Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Parce que je comptais te faire la surprise.

- Tu nous présentes, dit alors Jesse en désignant le compagnon de Kurt.

- Jesse, voici Sebastian. Sebastian, voici Jesse.

- Enchanté, dit Jesse en serrant la main de Sebastian.

- Alors, vous devenez quoi ? demanda précipitamment Rachel.

- Nous habitons toujours à Montréal et nous sommes toujours des dieux de la haute couture. Même si étudier à Nyada me plaisait, j'ai bien fait d'arrêter à la fin de ma première année pour me lancer dans la mode.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? S'intéressa Jesse.

- Depuis quatorze ans, répondit Sebastian. On se connaissait déjà au lycée, le courant n'était pas franchement passé entre nous. Mais on s'est rencontré à New York un an après que Kurt y soit allé, et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.

Le petit groupe se sépara très vite, Rachel et Kurt rattrapaient le temps perdu tandis que Jesse et Sebastian faisaient connaissance.

- Et dis-moi, tu as invité tout le monde ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui, je me voyais mal le laisser de côté, dit Rachel en ayant compris où voulait en venir son ami.

- Ça ne fait rien. Et puis il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté parce que je ne supportais pas la distance.

- Tu as des remords ?

- Non, j'ai une vie heureuse avec Sebastian. J'espère juste que Blaine aussi a quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie.

- Et Finn ? Demanda Rachel avec un brin d'hésitation.

- Il a du mal à se remettre de votre divorce et je le comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver seul après six ans de mariage, mais il a rencontré quelqu'un, elle s'appelle Kate, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça fait presque cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte et Jesse se dévoua pour aller ouvrir ses autres invités, il revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant le fauteuil d'Artie avec l'aide de Mike, ils étaient suivis par Sugar et Tina, qui tenait un garçon par la main. Une fois arrivée au sous sol, tous se dirent bonjour, Mike et Tina présentèrent leur fils Chris, qui avait quatre ans, à Rachel et Kurt.

- Il est trop mignon, s'extasia Rachel. J'aimerais tellement avoir des enfants mais avec Jesse, on s'est dit qu'on allait attendre que j'ai trente cinq ans pour nous lancer. Je ne sais si je vais réussir à tenir les deux ans qu'il nous reste à attendre après avoir vu cette petite bouille.

Tina et Mike souriaient face à l'attitude de leur amie, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé, elle parlait toujours beaucoup.

- Alors Rachel, j'ai pu voir que tu es devenue une star de Broadway, dit Tina.

- Oui, enfin je rêve d'être plus qu'une star, je veux être une étoile, et je pense être sur le point d'y arriver, dit-elle toujours égale à elle-même. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant ?

- Je ne travaille pas, dit fièrement Sugar, je suis assez riche pour ne pas avoir le faire alors je ne vois pourquoi je devrais me tuer à la tâche. J'ai dit à Artie qu'il n'était pas non plus obliger de travailler mais il m'a répondu qu'il tenait quand même à le faire, finit-elle en prenant la main de celui-ci.

Rachel et Kurt la trouvèrent tout aussi bizarre qu'au lycée et préférèrent ne pas faire de remarque à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils regardèrent alors Tina pour qu'elle réponde à son tour.

- Je suis devenue professeur de piano, dit Tina en souriant, visiblement heureuse de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Et moi, je suis bien évidemment danseur professionnel. J'ai d'abord accompagné des chanteurs sur leur tournée et deux ans avant la naissance de Chris, j'ai décidé de joindre une compagnie qui ne me fait pas voyager à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui m'a permit de me poser un peu et de profiter de ma vie de famille.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Et toi Artie, je sais déjà que tu le réalisateur de la série à succès _Chicago Police Department. _Je n'ai pas manqué un seul épisode des cinq saisons déjà diffusées. Dis-moi que James va survivre au coup de feu qu'il s'est pris dans le dernier épisode, parce que je ne peux pas attendre que la sixième saison sorte pour connaître son sort.

Artie sourit tout en gardant le silence un instant pour la faire s'énerver de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Allez, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, nous sommes en ce moment en train de négocier un nouveau contrat avec Scott McCoy, l'avenir de son personnage dépend entièrement de lui.

- Raaaa… c'est pas juste, dit-elle consternée.

La sonnette d'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre, Rachel alla ouvrir et revint tout sourire, suivit par Sam et Mercedes qui marchaient main dans la main.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici la fierté des États-Unis, j'ai nommé Sam Evans, notre champion olympique qui a remporté trois médailles d'argent en 2016, quatre médailles dont une d'or en 2020 et sept médailles dont cinq d'or en 2024. Tu vises combien pour l'année prochaine ?

Sam rougit face à l'accueil que lui avait réservé Rachel, même s'il était habitué à la médiatisation puisqu'il était devenu un nageur mondialement connu. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir arrivé là où il était finalement arrivé, et tout cela c'était grâce à Mercedes, il avait voulu la reconquérir en entrant dans l'équipe de natation synchronisée du lycée et s'était finalement découvert un talent pour la nage. Il avait abandonné tout projet d'études supérieures à la fin du lycée, de toute façon il n'allait pas les moyens d'accéder à l'université, et s'était consacré entièrement à ce sport.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il avant de répondre à Rachel. Je vais essayer d'en gagner quelques unes, d'autant plus que ce sera mes derniers jeux, mais je ne promets rien, les jeunes sont vraiment bons alors ça va être dur.

- Et toi Mercedes, ton dernier disque est disque d'or si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oui, Sam et moi, on aime bien l'or, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux invités allèrent alors saluer tous ceux qui étaient présents, et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Puck, Quinn et un autre petit garçon, qui avait une crête. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas donnés la peine de sonner avant d'entrer. Ils dirent eux aussi bonjour à tout le monde, puis Puck rejoignit le groupe formé de Sam, Mike et Artie, qui parlaient football pour le plus grand plaisir de Puck qui était devenu footballeur professionnel. Jesse et Sebastian faisait un peu bande à part, ils s'entendaient très bien et en étaient à parler de la mode masculine. De son côté, Quinn rejoignit Rachel, Tina, Sugar et Kurt. Le petit garçon qui venait d'arriver avec eux alla jouer avec Chris.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir rayonner de bonheur Quinn, lança Kurt.

- C'est parce que je suis contente de tous vous revoir et surtout parce que j'ai l'impression de vivre une vie parfaite. J'adore mon travail de journaliste, Aiden est un enfant adorable qui me comble de bonheur, et Puck est un père génial. Tout va bien, même s'il me manque l'amour.

- Tu n'es pas avec Puck ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Non, on préfère rester amis plutôt que de tenter quoi que ce soit qui reste de foutre en l'air notre famille.

- Tu as raison parce qu'Aiden a l'air d'être un petit garçon épanouit qui a réussi à surmonter la séparation de ses parents, dit Sugar en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

- Il n'a jamais eu à supporter notre séparation puisque nous n'avons pas été ensemble. On a juste passé la nuit ensemble il y a six ans.

- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que les deux fois où vous avez fait l'amour, vous avez eu un enfant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs on s'est juré de ne plus jamais le faire, dit-elle en rougissant.

Tout le groupe la regarda avec effarement, avant de rire finalement face à la faible probabilité que n'importe quel couple puisse avoir deux enfants en ayant fait que deux fois l'amour. Artie vint alors s'ajouter au groupe pour prendre des nouvelles de Quinn, qui avait été un moment en fauteuil roulant lors de sa dernière année.

- Alors Quinn, je vois que tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant, ça me fait plaisir de te voir debout.

- Merci Artie, j'ai réussi à remarcher avec des béquilles deux mois après la fin du lycée, j'ai ensuite mis plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir marcher toute seule mais il m'arrive encore de ressentir une douleur quand je fais trop d'effort.

Quinn et Artie s'éloignèrent finalement pour parler rééducation et de d'autres choses. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup mutuellement, il lui avait montré tout son soutien lorsqu'elle était en fauteuil, et en retour, elle lui avait dit comment si prendre pour conquérir Sugar, qui avait préféré sortir avec Rory.

C'est à ce moment qu'un autre invité choisit d'arriver, Puck et Quinn n'avaient pas bien refermé la porte, alors ce dernier venu était rentré sans sonner préalablement. Il s'agissait de Will. Rachel avait tenu à inviter leur ancien professeur du glee club, qui leur avait apporté beaucoup à tous. En le voyant arriver, personne ne paru très réjouit de le revoir.

- Oh non ! Vous avez aussi divorcé avec Mme Pillsbury ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Emma n'a pas pu venir, elle est à la maison en train de s'occuper de notre fille Amy, qui a mal choisi son moment pour attraper la varicelle.

Des sourires s'affichèrent alors sur les visages de tous sauf Jesse et Sebastian, qui n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée du professeur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez contents que ma fille soit malade, dit-il en tentant de paraître offensé.

- Mais non Mr Shue, nous sommes juste contents de vous revoir, dit Mercedes avant que tout le monde décide de faire un câlin collectif pour saluer leur ancien professeur.

Jesse et Sebastian remarquèrent alors l'agitation et en virent la cause mais ne se déplacèrent pas pour lui dire bonjour. Jesse essaya d'apercevoir Rachel dans le tas de personnes mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir, sans doute à cause de sa petite taille. Quant à Sebastian, il fit un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire à la personne qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition, sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. C'était bien sûr Santana, qui tenait la main de Brittany, elles étaient précédées d'une petite fille. Sebastian ria intérieurement en s'imaginant l'hispanique, mère de famille.

La câlin collectif prit fin et tout le monde se dispersa, non sans avoir saluer les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Les garçons rejoignirent Jesse et Sebastian, tandis que les filles restèrent ensemble, avec Kurt bien évidement.

- Votre fille est toute mignonne, dit Quinn en souriant. Elle doit avoir le même âge que mon petit Aiden, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Brittany, il a quel âge ?

- Cinq ans.

- Et bien non, ils n'ont pas le même âge. Elle a … cinq ans, un mois et quatre jours, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion, et en regardant Santana qui lui confirmait de la tête qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- En tout cas, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit Tina sans relever ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de l'âge.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'elle ressemblait plus à San qu'à moi, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

Tout le groupe regarda alors la fillette, elle était mince, elle avait la peau claire, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, bref c'était une Brittany en miniature. Elles virent alors qu'Artie et Sam s'approchaient des enfants, qui jouaient près de la table où étaient déposés boissons et hors-d'œuvre, pour se servir un verre. La fillette les remarqua et trouva qu'ils les gênaient.

- Dégage de là Roulettes et toi aussi avec ta grande bouche, leur dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Ils furent plutôt choqués de voir cette petite fille, qui avait l'air à première vue aussi inoffensive que Brittany, envoyait balader les deux hommes de la sorte.

- Tu as raison Brittany, c'est le portrait craché de Santana, constata Quinn en lançant un sourire à la brune.

- Oui, Little S. est vraiment mignonne, dit la blonde.

- Little S. ? S'exclama Rachel, tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas la même définition du mot « mignonne » qu'elle.

- Little Snix, clarifia Santana

- Ce surnom lui va à ravir, dit Kurt.

- Au fait Berry, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as invité les deux enfoirés qui sont là-bas ? Demanda Santana en désignant Jesse et Sebastian.

- Les deux enfoirés comme tu dis sont nos compagnons, lui dit Kurt.

- Et alors ? Ils restent quand même des enfoirés.

- Sanny, ce n'est pas bien de dire ce mot là, après Little S. va le répéter, intervint Brittany.

- Désolé mon cœur, je vais essayer de ne plus recommencer.

Tous rirent face à la soumission de Santana à Brittany. Il n'y avait que la blonde qui était capable d'avoir ce contrôle sur la brune.

- Et vous, vous faites quoi maintenant ? Dis-nous Britt, tu es devenue danseuse professionnelle ? Questionna Rachel.

- Je l'étais mais je continuais la moto-cross et il y deux ans, un homme a remarqué que j'étais douée alors il a proposé de me sponsoriser, comme je suis plutôt bicurieuse, j'ai décidé d'essayer de passer professionnelle pour voir, et finalement j'aime bien, mais la danse me manque alors je vais sûrement arrêté à la fin de la saison, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

- Ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'elle est tellement doué que l'année dernière elle a été sacré championne des États-Unis dans sa catégorie, ajouta fièrement Santana, et elle est bien parti pour gagner les championnats du monde cette année.

- Félicitations Brittany, nous avons donc parmi nous deux grands champions en comptant aussi Sam. Et toi Santana ?

- J'ai mon propre studio d'enregistrement, d'ailleurs Mercedes, si tu es intéressée pour ton prochain album, viens faire un tour à Los Angeles, mes portes te sont grandes ouvertes. Et sinon, j'essaye de ne pas trop travailler afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Little S. et Britt quand elle n'est pas en compétition.

- Tu as raison, les enfants grandissent si vite, dit Quinn tandis que Tina approuvait d'un signe de tête. Et c'est pour quand le deuxième ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le ventre un peu arrondi de la brune.

- Dans cinq mois.

- Ça me ferait bien marrer de voir que le deuxième te ressemble physiquement et ressemble mentalement à Brittany, dit Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Fit Santana, d'un ton menaçant.

Heureusement par lui, Jesse vint s'ajouter au groupe à ce moment là et prit Rachel par la taille.

- Alors chérie, tout le monde est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, il manque Finn et Blaine.

- Plus maintenant, dit Finn qui venait d'arriver, en compagnie d'une femme qui ne devait être autre que Kate, et aussi de Blaine qui était venu apparemment tout seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel remarqua aussitôt que son ex-mari avait l'air très heureux, elle était contente qu'il ait retrouvé l'âme sœur en la personne de Kate. Elle alla les voir pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans son ancienne maison.

- Salut Finn, dit-elle en lui faisant une accolade à laquelle il répondit.

- Salut Rachel, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Très bien même, tu nous présentes.

- Oui, voici Kate ma compagne et future épouse, Kate voici Rachel, mon ancienne épouse comme tu le sais.

- Enchantée, dit Kate avec un sourire sincère à l'adresse de la petite brune.

Rachel trouva étrange l'amabilité de la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, puisqu'elle s'adressait tout de même à l'ex-femme de l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt épouser, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur et préféra répondre à son sourire.

De son côté, Blaine était en train de saluer tout le monde, il avait brièvement serré les mains de Kurt et Sebastian tout en leur marmonnant un « bonjour » presque incompréhensible, avant de se montrer plus chaleureux avec le reste de ses anciens camarades. A leur tour, Finn et Kate allèrent dire bonjour à tout le monde, et en voyant Santana, le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de commettre une erreur qui aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie.

- Faut arrêter les hamburgers Santana, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas.

L'hispanique sentit la colère l'envahir en entendant la remarque déplacée de Finn, elle sentait que Snix était en train de s'emparer d'elle et savait que si personne ne la retiendrai, cette soirée allait sûrement se faire connaître des habitants de Lima qui lisaient les faits divers.

-_ Estoy embarazada cabrón ! Acuérdate de que crecí en Lima Heighs Adjacent, así que como me llamas otra vez gorda, te muestro lo que pasa allí ! Snixita, dile lo que pasa allí! _(Je suis enceinte connard! Souviens toi que j'ai grandi à Lima Heights Adjacent, alors si tu me traites une fois de plus de grosse, je vais te montrer ce qui ce passe là-bas ! Little S., dis-lui ce qu'il se passe là-bas !), cria-t-elle sur Finn avec rage.

-_Cosas malas !_ (De mauvaises choses !), répondit la fillette d'un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant.

La petite fille était prête à se ruer sur Finn pour défendre l'honneur de sa mère, mais Brittany posa une main sur son épaule et celle-ci se calma immédiatement. De leur côté, Puck et Kurt essayèrent de retenir la brune, Kurt ne le fit pas longtemps car il se prit malencontreusement un coup de coude de la part de Santana qui essayait de se débattre, mais il fut vite remplacé par Will. Brittany se plaça alors entre Santana et Finn pour que la brune se calme à son tour. Elle la prit dans ses bras, Santana arrêta de se débattre et les deux hommes purent alors la lâcher. L'hispanique lança un regard meurtrier à Finn quand elle se sépara de la blonde mais elle ne fit rien de plus.

De son côté, Kurt s'aperçut très vite qu'il saignait du nez suite au coup de coude, Sebastian alla le voir pour jeter un œil à l'étendue des dégâts. Blaine regardait la scène de loin.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait un peu mal mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit cassé, dit-il en palpant son nez. Je vais aller me nettoyer dans la salle de bain.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sebastian lui prit sa main qu'il embrassa avant de le laisser s'en aller rejoindre la salle de bain. Kurt venait à peine d'y arriver et de faire couler l'eau, qu'une autre personne y entra. C'était Santana, qui avait l'air totalement calmée.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est bon, ça ne fait rien. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis, ce n'est que du sang qui coule, dit-il en commençant à se nettoyer.

Elle serait bien resté lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini mais Blaine apparu à son tour dans la petite pièce, alors elle inventa une excuse pour filer et laisser les deux ex ensemble.

- Quand j'ai vu Santana en train de te suivre, j'ai voulu aussi venir pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas te tuer à l'abri des regards, dit Blaine pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

Kurt lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu es donc avec Sebastian maintenant, vous n'aviez pourtant pas de très bonnes relations quand nous vivions tous à Lima.

- En fait, on s'est rencontré à la fin de ma première, et d'ailleurs unique, année à Nyada et comme il faisait plus adulte j'ai bien voulu prendre un café avec lui en faisant table rase du passé, c'était juste pour se dire ce qu'on devenait mais le courant est finalement bien passé entre nous alors nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Et toi, tu en es où ?

- Je n'ai pas eu autant de chance que toi, une relation de quatre ans avec un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine en fait et plusieurs histoires sans lendemain, dit-il en essayant de faire comme si cela ne l'attristait pas.

- J'espère que tu vas bientôt rencontrer l'homme de tes rêves, lui dit alors Kurt qui venait de finir de se nettoyer. On redescend ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse puisqu'il s'en allait déjà.

Alors qu'il passait à côté de Blaine, celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet, Kurt s'arrêta, le regarda dans les yeux et, sans comprendre pourquoi, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux et passionné, Blaine passa ses mains autour du cou de son ex et se rapprocha de lui. Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur pour le jeune homme, toujours amoureux de Kurt, ce dernier stoppa le baiser. Il ravala sa salive avant de parler.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on redescende, dit-il avec un peu de mal avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Blaine resta un moment seul dans la salle de bain, complètement perdu. C'était Kurt qui l'avait embrassé, qu'il fasse ce geste devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Il se demanda si Kurt prenait le baiser comme une erreur ou alors s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui mais qu'il avait fuit à cause de la complexité de la situation, vu qu'il était en couple avec Sebastian. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se retrouver à nouveau seul à seul avec lui pour pouvoir tirer les choses au clair, mais il se dit qu'avant cela il devait d'abord le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir calmement. Il retourna alors au sous-sol pour profiter de la soirée avant d'affronter à nouveau son ex.

Une fois en bas, il jeta un regard à Kurt avant de se joindre à Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie et Will qui parlaient à nouveau de football, et surtout des Giants de New York, club dans lequel évoluait Puck.

- … et j'ai couru tellement vite qu'aucun des joueurs adverses n'a réussit à me rattraper, Rick m'a lancé le ballon, je l'ai rattrapé et ça nous a permit de les dépasser au score de deux points. L'arbitre a sifflé la fin du match à peine dix secondes plus tard. Vous voyez, même dans les situations délicates, on revient toujours au score et on gagne. Je vous le dis, les Giants gagneront le Super Bowl cette année. Aiden va être fier de moi comme il ne l'a jamais été, ah et vous savez aussi que je lui ai appris à jouer au foot, vous devriez le voir lancer le ballon, on a essayé de l'inscrire dans un club pour enfants mais ils ne les acceptent qu'à partir de huit ans. En tout cas, c'est sûr, il serait prêt le jour de son premier entraînement, il va tous les surpasser, et…

- C'est bon Puck, je crois qu'on a compris que toi et ton équipe êtes des champions, et que ton fils est en passe de le devenir, l'interrompit Mike.

Puck rougit un peu. Quand il s'agissait de son fils ou de football, il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler et n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler.

De leur côté, Tina, Santana et Sugar s'amusaient à parler à Mercedes du corps de Sam qu'elles avaient vu maintes fois lors des diffusions télévisées de ses compétitions. Tandis que Rachel et Kurt regardaient la conversation avec amusement.

- Mike est vraiment sexy mais c'est clair qu'il n'a pas les abdos de Sam, dit Tina.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les toucher, soupira Sugar. Tu crois qu'il me laissera le faire ? Demanda-t-elle à Mercedes qui préféra ne pas répondre.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut devenir chaud avec lui, si vous saviez le nombre de sensations qu'il peut faire procurer avec sa grande bouche, se languit Santana.

- Stop ! C'est mon homme, le mien ! Alors arrêtez d'en parler de la sorte parce que moi je ne vous parles pas de l'effet que peut me produire Mike quand il danse, de la façon dont je pourrais fondre pour Artie grâce son côté attentionné ou du fait que j'adore regarder les seins de Brittany.

Les trois filles lancèrent un regard noir à Mercedes.

- Ne t'avise plus à regarder Mike en train de danser, lui dit Tina.

- A t'approcher de mon copain, continua Sugar.

- Ou à mater les seins de Britt, termina Santana.

Quant à Kate, elle avait l'air de s'intégrer plutôt bien au groupe, Finn y veillait un peu. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec Brittany et Quinn.

- Quand vous passerez à New York, je vous présenterai Beth, leur dit Quinn. Finn, tu vas avoir l'impression d'avoir à faire à l'ado que j'étais tellement elle me ressemble.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle te ressemble alors que c'est Shelby sa mère? Demanda Brittany, interloquée.

- Brittany, je suis sa mère biologique, c'est comme toi et Little S., vous vous ressemblez physiquement parce que c'est toi qui étais enceinte d'elle, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah, je vois. Donc notre deuxième enfant devra ressemblé à Santana si j'ai bien compris.

- C'est ça, lui confirma son amie.

Les deux blondes furent ensuite appelées à rejoindre le groupe des filles et elles le firent aussitôt.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre ton amie, dit Kate à Finn quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux.

- Laisse tomber, c'est Brittany. Cette fille était la plus stupide qu'il soit quand on était au lycée et ça n'a visiblement pas changé. Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, et apporte moi ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la table située à deux pas de lui et reçu aussitôt un coup de pied entre les deux jambes. Son agresseur n'était autre que la fille de la personne qu'il venait de rabaisser. La petite avait montré qu'elle était assez souple pour atteindre l'entrejambe de son adversaire, mais elle n'avait pu y allier la force, ce qui fit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment senti le coup. Elle essaya ensuite de le frapper de ses poings mais Finn eu l'idée de poser sa main contre son front pour la repousser et de garder le bras tendu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

-Brittany, Santana, calmez là un peu, leur dit Finn.

Toutes les filles regardèrent alors la scène. Brittany se précipita vers sa fille pour la calmer, elle fut suivit par Santana. Une fois que sa colère s'estompa, les deux mères l'emmenèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour qu'elles puissent avoir une conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles la firent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, tandis qu'elles restaient debout face à elles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Sara ? Demanda Santana.

La fillette avala sa salive, elle savait que rien de bon ne présageait quand elles l'appelaient par son prénom, elle savait aussi que si elle s'expliquait, elle serait pardonnée mais elle préféra garder le silence et baissa la tête. Brittany s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- On sait que tu as un fort caractère comme celui de mamá, on ne t'en veux pas pour ça parce que c'est ce qui fait ce que tu es et nous t'aimons comme tu es, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'on ne veut pas que tu battes avec les autres. Il t'a dit quelque chose de mal pour que tu le fasses ?

Elle leva les yeux jusqu'à rentrer en contact ceux de Brittany qui la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, puis elle détourna la tête vers son autre mère qui la regardait plutôt avec colère.

- Il n'a rien dit, mentit-elle avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

- Britt, tu veux bien retourner en bas s'il te plait ? J'ai envie de lui parler seule à seule, lui dit Santana.

La blonde acquiesça et Santana attendit qu'elle soit partie pour parler à sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle assez calmement.

- Que maman est la personne la plus stupide au monde, avoua-t-elle aussitôt.

Santana fit tout pour se retenir de descendre rejoindre Finn et lui faire comprendre à sa manière qu'il avait intérêt à montrer plus de respect pour sa famille. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes afin de reprendre son calme.

- Tu as bien fait de vouloir la défendre et je sais qu'il m'arrive à moi aussi de m'emporter de la sorte mais mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a d'autres solutions que la bagarre. Alors écoutes moi bien, je vais t'apprendre à réagir comme une Lopez.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana et Little S. redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard, la fillette adressa un regard meurtrier à Finn qui les observait.

- Reste tranquille S, tu n'agiras que le moment venu pour le prendre par surprise comme je te l'ai dit.

Elle acquiesça et alla retrouver ses deux nouveaux amis. Quant à Santana, elle rejoignit à nouveau le groupe des filles. Avant cela, elle remarqua que Blaine regardait Kurt et Sebastian du coin de l'œil, et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer quand elle les avait laissé seuls dans la salle de bain.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement questionner Blaine plus tard, en attendant elle préféra rejoindre la conversation des autres filles qui parlaient des couples de la soirée, si cela ne les étonner pas de voir que plusieurs de couples du lycée étaient toujours aussi unis qu'avant, elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que Rachel soit de nouveau avec Jesse, et surtout que Kurt et Sebastian soient ensemble.

- C'est fou la tension qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment Kurt a pu pardonner à Sebastian son comportement, dit Quinn.

- En fait, ils se sont retrouvés un an après la fin du lycée, Sebastian paraissait être moins rebelle qu'avant alors Kurt a bien voulu partager un café avec lui, et une chose en amenant une autre, ils ont fini par sortir ensemble, expliqua Rachel. Au début, je pensais qu'il faisait ça pour oublier Blaine, parce que même si cela faisait sept mois qu'il l'avait quitté, pour une mauvaise raison si vous voulez mon avis…

- On ne le veut pas, l'interrompit Santana.

- Je disais donc, reprit Rachel en fusillant la brune du regard, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire esquisser un sourire, que Blaine lui manquait et qu'il n'est sorti avec lui que pour essayer de passer à autre chose. Et puis finalement, leur couple a duré alors je me suis dit que j'avais sûrement du me tromper et qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre eux pour qu'ils soient toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. Je les envie rien quand je les vois heureux ensemble.

- Tu les envies parce que le couple que tu formes avec Jesse, ce n'est que de flan, c'est ça ? Lui dit aussitôt Quinn, pour lui faire réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et aussi parce qu'elle aimait bien la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

- Quoi ! Mais non, ça fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, tu crois vraiment que ça ne veut rien dire ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement Jesse…

- Comme aucune de nous ici présentes, l'interrompit à nouveau l'hispanique.

- Et je sais qu'il a des défauts mais ça n'empêche que quand il est avec moi, il se montre très gentil et je l'adore vraiment pour ça, je pense qu'il est quelqu'un de bien au fond, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque de Santana.

- Si tu le dis, fit Quinn en lâchant l'affaire.

- Au fait, vous savez où est Mercedes ? Demanda soudainement Rachel pour changer de sujet.

Elles regardèrent toutes du côté des garçons et virent qu'elle n'y était pas.

- Sam n'est plus ici non plus, dit Quinn. Ils ont sûrement du faire un tour du côté des chambres.

- Je n'arrive pas croire qu'ils font ça chez les autres ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Sois pas aussi prude Berry, lâcha Santana en se marrant de sa réaction.

- Santana a raison, ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi coincée, lui dit Quinn avec un regard provocateur.

Au premier étage, Sam et Mercedes venaient effectivement de rentrer dans l'une des chambres à coucher. Ils regardèrent brièvement la pièce avant de se faire face.

- Chambre d'ami, ça devrait le faire, dit Sam avec un sourire.

- Ils ont intérêt d'être performants cette fois-ci, dit-elle en pointant son entre jambe du doigt.

- T'inquiètes, ça va marcher. Je suis sûr qu'on va enfin réussir à faire un bébé.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans perdre plus de temps. Sam entraîna Mercedes jusqu'au lit, où il la fit s'allonger. Il la rejoignit, l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à lui ôter ses vêtements.

- Sam ! Mercedes ! Où est-ce que vous êtes ? Cria Rachel tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers pour accéder à l'étage.

Sam s'arrêta aussitôt, il se leva en vitesse et alla fermer la porte de la chambre à clé, avant de retourner auprès de sa compagne qui riait face à la situation.

- Rachel, calme toi, dit Quinn qui venait à sa hauteur. Ce qu'ils font ne nous regarde pas.

Rachel continua quand même l'ascension des escaliers. Elle alla ouvrir la porte de son ancienne chambre, puis celle de ses pères. Quand elle comprit finalement qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'ami, elle décida d'écouter Quinn et de les laisser tranquille.

Elles redescendirent toutes les deux jusqu'au sous-sol, tout en discutant.

- Tu sais Rachel, tout le monde n'est pas aussi gêné que toi quand il s'agit de sexe.

- Merci de me le dire, je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa la petite brune. Et puis, je ne suis pas si coincé que ça parce que moi et Jesse, nous faisons l'amour tous les soirs, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? Fit Quinn, nullement impressionnée.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ? Demanda Rachel en voyant que son amie ne terminait pas sa phrase.

- Rien, abandonna la blonde.

En arrivant en bas, elles passèrent à côté de Little S. qui tenait un slushie entre ses mains. Celle-ci se dirigea vers les garçons, interpella Finn qui lui tournait le dos, celui-ci se retourna et reçu aussitôt le liquide glacée en plein visage.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir dit que ma maman est stupide.

Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire, se prendre un slushie quand on est ado par un joueur de l'équipe de hockey ou celle de foot était humiliant, mais s'en prendre un quand on est adulte par une fillette de cinq ans était pire que tout. Seul Kate, Will et Rachel ne riaient pas.

- Je te l'avais dit, dit Jesse en allant voir Rachel.

La brune le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quinn. De son côté, Little S. alla taper dans la main de Santana en signe de victoire, elle lança ensuite un regard à son autre mère.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire pour se faire pardonner de sa bêtise.

- Il a vraiment dit que je suis…, dit-elle sans finir sa phrase, triste que l'on puisse toujours penser qu'elle le soit.

Elle préféra s'en aller, tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était stupide, elle avait fini par s'en moquer mais que ce soit un de ses amis que le dise lui faisait mal. Santana foudroya Finn du regard, elle dit à sa fille de retourner jouer avec les deux autres enfants, puis monta les escaliers pour retrouver Brittany.

Quant à Finn, après que Kate lui ait nettoyé le visage comme elle le pouvait, il monta à son tour pour finir de se nettoyer dans la salle de bain, Jesse l'accompagna afin de chercher un t-shirt propre à lui prêter.

Santana retrouva Brittany qui était allée se réfugier jusqu'à l'étage. Elle se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel, assise sur le bord du lit. La brune remarqua aussitôt que quelques larmes perlaient les yeux de sa compagne. Elle s'essaya à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas stupide.

- C'est gentil mais je sais que tu me dis ça parce que tu m'aimes.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis stupide ? Demanda Santana.

- Non, répondit Brittany sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

- Tu sais qu'il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour être en couple avec une personne stupide, alors comme je ne le suis pas, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je pense même que tu es plus intelligente que lui.

- Tu le penses vraiment ou tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Je le pense vraiment, après tout je suis sûr que tu parles mieux l'espagnol que lui…

- C'est parce que j'ai eu deux bons professeurs.

- Tu te souviens aussi du jour où tu as rembarré le vétérinaire en trouvant ce que le chat de Little S. avait ?

- Oui.

- Une personne stupide n'aurait jamais pu se montrer plus intelligente qu'un médecin… pour animaux certes, mais un médecin quand même… mais il y a un problème, tu dois être la personne qui a le plus d'imagination au monde, ce qui fait que tu arrives à m'étonner tous les jours, et je t'aime aussi pour cela, mais le problème c'est que la plupart des gens sont trop renfermés sur eux même pour comprendre ton imagination. Tout ça, c'est de leur faute, pas de la faute alors il ne faut pas que tu sois triste d'une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. En plus, je n'aime pas te voir toute triste comme ça.

- Merci Sanny, dit Brittany en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Santana jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et eut soudainement une idée.

- Tu sais ce qui pourrait aussi te remonter le moral ? Dit-elle en se séparant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Brittany nia de la tête et la brune l'embrassa alors.

- Tu as raison, ça va totalement me remonter le moral, dit Brittany en s'allongeant sur le lit, très vite suivie par l'hispanique.

Au sous-sol, Rachel avait un peu de mal à tenir en place, Sam et Mercedes étaient dans la chambre d'ami et étaient en train de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer, Finn s'était reçu un slushie au visage, Jesse l'avait nargué en lui faisant bien remarqué que cela était vraiment une mauvaise idée d'avoir voulu louer une machine à slushie pour la soirée, et Brittany n'allait pas très bien après avoir su ce que Finn avait dit sur elle, bref sa soirée ne se déroulait pas vraiment comme elle l'avait voulu. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était que Quinn lui avait fait quelques insinuations et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en plus elle avait l'impression d'être troublée depuis le moment où elle avait revu son amie, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles au lycée, c'était normal, non ?

Elle décida d'aller lui parler plutôt de se prendre la tête à trop y penser, elle la prit à part, ne voulant pas que les autres puissent les entendre.

- Quinn, j'aimerais te parler…

- Et bien, vas-y.

- Tu veux bien monter ? Pour qu'on puisse parler plus tranquillement.

La blonde acquiesça.

- On va aller dans ma chambre, dit la petite brune.

Dans la chambre en question, Santana et Brittany étaient toujours allongées sur l'ancien lit de Rachel. Elles étaient en train de s'échanger de tendres baisers quand elles entendirent quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Elles n'y firent pas vraiment attention au début, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant le bruit des pas se rapprochait de la chambre dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

- Et tu veux me parler de quoi alors Rachel ? Demanda Quinn.

- Attends qu'on soit dans ma chambre…

Santana et Brittany bondirent aussitôt du lit de la brune. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac, elles cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher et finirent par entrer dans la penderie. Elles en avaient à peine refermé la porte que celle qui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre s'ouvrit.

Rachel et Quinn s'installèrent à leur tour sur le bord du lit de la brune. Celle-ci inspira profondément tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bon alors Rachel, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda impatiemment Quinn alors que la brune se sentait hypnotisait pas ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel pensa à ce qu'elle devait dire à Quinn.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ?

- Comment comme ça ?

- Que tu me dises que mon couple avec Jesse ne vaut rien ou que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que j'ai des relations tous les soirs avec lui…

Santana, cachée dans la penderie avec Brittany, fit de gros yeux. Alors comme ça, Rachel s'envoyait en l'air tous les jours avec Jesse, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas. Même elle et Brittany ne le faisaient pas autant, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas croire que Rachel la battait.

- Écoutes Rachel, après t'avoir dit que votre couple ne vaut rien, tu m'as répliqué que tu adores Jesse alors franchement je ne vois pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais tout un plat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu l'adores, et tu sais quoi ? Moi j'adore Puck, tu vois où je veux en venir ? Et puis, pour le sexe, les couples qui font l'amour tous les soirs me font pitié. C'est comme s'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, comme s'il ne s'aimait pas suffisamment pour faire occuper autrement le temps qu'ils passent ensemble.

Santana sourit en entendant Quinn, finalement cela ne la gênait plus du tout qu'elle fasse moins l'amour que Rachel parce qu'elle partageait des soirées plus romantiques avec la blonde, contrairement à son ancienne camarade. A ce moment là, Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana et celle-ci lui attrapa le bras qu'elle commença à caresser machinalement.

- Donc tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien à faire avec Jesse ?

- Je pense que tu ne devrais penser que par toi-même, en te moquant de ce que les autres disent de toi… Si tu penses que Jesse est la bonne personne, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour ce que j'ai pu dire… Mais tu as peut-être des doutes quant à votre couple…

- Et voilà, tu recommences avec tes insinuations…

- Et toi, tu les prends tellement au sérieux que je me demande de plus en plus ce que tu fais avec Jesse.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à ce point là ? Tu as un problème avec Jesse ou quoi ?

- Ah non, je n'ai vraiment rien contre lui, tout comme je n'avais rien contre Finn, mais plutôt contre toi. Tu n'aimais pas Finn mais tu t'es quand même mariée avec lui et regardes où ça t'a mené. Et maintenant tu es avec Jesse, avec qui tu as plein de projets en tête mais la fin ne sera pas plus heureuse que celle avec Finn puisque tu ne l'aimes pas plus que lui.

- En fait, tu es jalouse.

- Tu délires complètement.

- Pas du tout… tu n'as jamais su te remettre du baiser qu'on a échangé après la remise des diplômes.

Santana n'en revenait pas, Rachel et Quinn s'étaient donc embrassées… et ce n'est que quinze ans plus tard qu'elle ne l'apprenait.

- Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, on avait trop bu pour qu'il puisse signifier quelque chose.

- Tu sais, lors de notre dernière année au lycée, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, dit soudainement Rachel.

- Et tu as tout gâché en restant avec Finn, puis en choisissant Jesse.

- Je te signale que ça faisait douze ans qu'on ne s'était plus vu quand je suis retournée avec lui… et puis, toi aussi tu as bien du avec une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un pendant ces quinze ans.

- Ma plus longue relation que j'ai eu, c'est celle que j'ai toujours avec Puck, bref c'est tout sauf une relation amoureuse. Quant aux autres, je ne sortais avec eux que pour essayer de m'aérer l'esprit, en vain.

L'hispanique ne comprenait plus rien. Les deux filles s'étaient échangées un baiser et c'est comme ça qu'elles étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, ou bien il n'y avait rien du tout entre elles parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient puissent vivre séparer l'une de l'autre pendant quinze ans, déjà qu'elle elle avait du mal à passer quinze jours sans Brittany, ou alors Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel mais ce n'était pas réciproque, sinon Rachel ne serait pas en couple avec ce faux jeton de Jesse. Elle espérait en savoir plus mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui lui enleva tout espoir de comprendre clairement ce qu'il se passé entre ces deux femmes là.

- Rachel, il faut absolument que je te parles, dit Kurt tout en prenant place sur le bord du lit entre les deux filles. Tu peux rester avec Quinn, un deuxième avis ne me sera pas de trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurt ? Soupira Quinn, vexée qu'il les ait interrompu.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai embrassé Blaine dans la salle de bain.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Une pulsion, se justifia le garçon. Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais arrêté d'aimer Blaine mais il y a Sebastian maintenant…

- Tu l'aimes aussi ? Demanda Quinn.

- Disons que c'est spécial lui et moi. Je suis sorti avec lui pour essayer de passer à autre chose et puis finalement notre couple a tenu bon parce que l'on s'aime… mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours une pensée pour Blaine par moment. Il était mon premier amour, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à m'épanouir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dave. Je suis complètement perdu, d'un côté je me dis que j'aurais pu vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec Blaine si je ne l'aurais pas quitté à cause de la distance et je me dis alors que j'aimerais bien que l'on reprenne les choses là où on les a laissé, mais d'un autre côté, je pense à Sebastian et je me dis qu'il ne mérite vraiment pas que je lui fasse subir un tel coup…

- Tu le lui fait déjà subir, l'interrompit Quinn. Quand tu es en couple avec quelqu'un mais que tu n'es pas à cent pour cent avec lui, tu le fais subir à cette personne. Il faut que tu remettes ton couple en question, ça fait quatorze ans que vous êtes ensemble et comme tu es trop gentil comme garçon, tu n'as pas envie de lui faire de mal mais le mal est déjà fait, il était fait avant même que vous soyez en couple… Quand tu n'es pas à cent pour cent avec quelqu'un, c'est que tu n'as finalement rien à faire avec cette personne, termina-t-elle en regardant la brune.

Toujours dans la penderie, Santana se dit que la blonde n'avait pas tord. Son esprit était comme en fusion avec celui de Brittany, à un tel point qu'elles avaient déjà fait des rêves qui s'étaient bizarrement retrouvés fusionnés entre eux, c'était pour cela que tout se passait aussi bien entre elles. Mais si cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec ses ex, c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours une petite pensée pour sa meilleure amie. Elle entendit un cri provenir de la chambre d'à côté et rit intérieurement en s'imaginant la tête que devait faire Rachel.

- Je vais les tuer ces deux-là, marmonna cette dernière.

- Je te conseille plutôt d'aller dire à Satan qu'ils se sont moqués de Brittany, comme ça elle fera le sale boulot à ta place, dit Quinn pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Santana serait bien sortie pour aller lui dire deux mots mais elle préférait avoir la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur Quinn et Rachel, et aussi Kurt et Blaine, en espérant que tout finirait mal pour Jesse et Sebastian. Elle fut aussi étonnée de remarquer que Brittany n'avait pas réagi à la remarque de Quinn, elle ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité de la petite pièce mais elle sentit que sa respiration était régulière et réalisa alors que la blonde était en train de dormir.

- Pour en revenir à mon histoire, tu crois vraiment que Sebastian n'est pas la bonne personne ? Demanda Kurt à Quinn.

- Je dis juste que si tu penses toujours à Blaine, c'est que Sebastian ne te comble pas totalement, et s'il n'y arrive toujours pas après quatorze ans de vie commune, il n'y arrivera sans doute jamais, répondit-elle en espérant que sa réponse allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il allait enfin les laisser seules.

- Il faut que… que j'aille parler à Blaine et aussi à Sebastian, dit Kurt après un moment d'hésitation. Merci les filles, enfin merci Quinn surtout.

Le jeune homme sortit en vitesse de la chambre d'adolescente de Rachel. Une fois seules, Rachel s'approcha de Quinn et l'embrassa subitement. Santana, qui n'entendait plus rien, se demanda ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'apprêta à l'entrouvrir pour savoir si elles étaient elles aussi sorties mais elle entendit très vite la voix de la petite brune

- Désolée… une pulsion, se justifia-t-elle de la même façon que son meilleur ami.

Quinn leva un sourcil et ne répondit pas, préférant attendre que Rachel lui fournisse une meilleure explication.

- Tout ce que tu as dit à Kurt… je pense que tu as raison.

- Et donc, tu m'as embrassé à cause de tout ça ?

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait te déranger, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça Rachel. On s'est embrassé à la fin du lycée, j'ai adoré et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer, mais tu as préféré rester avec Finn. Et là, tu m'embrasses à nouveau, et qu'est-ce que ce passer maintenant ? Tu vas continuer ta vie avec Jesse et me tourner à nouveau le dos ou quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que je pense que tu as raison… Jesse… je suis loin d'être à cent pour cent avec lui, ça va dire que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui, on a des projets ensemble bien sûr, mais je n'en ai que parce qu'il faut savoir avancer dans la vie. Il faut que je fasse comme Kurt, rompre avec la personne avec qui j'ai décidé d'être afin de ne être seule, et tenter de récupérer la personne avec qui j'aurais du vivre ces quinze dernières années. Comme Kurt qui n'a pas arrêter de penser à Blaine, j'ai toujours pensé à toi et à ce baiser… Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre nous, mais aucune de nous n'a su se l'avouer et l'avouer à l'autre, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons franchi ce cap…

Il était temps, pensa Santana.

- … et je vais quitté Jesse quoi que tu décides de faire. Et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, ça fait tout de même quinze ans que le lycée est terminé et l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis, et puis tu as Aiden maintenant…

- Aiden n'est pas un problème, il a bien comprit que ses parents ne sont que des amis et qu'ils peuvent aimer d'autres personnes.

- Alors, quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Tu m'as manquée, dit alors Quinn en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Et si tu es prête à accepter aussi Aiden et Puck, je veux bien essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, je pourrais accepter n'importe qui pour être avec toi.

Quinn se sépara de Rachel pour l'embrasser. Santana devina ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et espéra de tout cœur qu'elles n'allaient pas allé plus loin, d'une part parce qu'elle avait envie de sortir de cette penderie, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar après avoir entendu Rachel prendre son pied. Elle sentit que Brittany se réveillait quand celle-ci redressa la tête qui était posée sur son épaule. Au même moment, de petits rires nerveux se firent entendre de l'autre côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota Brittany.

Ayant dormi du début à la fin, elle n'avait bien sûr rien comprit du tout.

- Quinn et Berry viennent de décider de se mettre ensemble, apparemment elles s'aiment depuis le lycée, enfin je n'ai pas très bien comprit ce passage. Kurt a embrassé Blaine, alors maintenant il veut vivre avec lui et quitter Sebastian. J'espère être présente au moment où Jesse et Sebastian se feront largué, lui murmura Santana.

En apprenant ces bonnes nouvelles, Brittany afficha un large sourire sur son visage que l'hispanique ne put pas discerner à cause de l'absence de lumière.

- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? Demanda soudainement Rachel, tandis que les deux filles cachées craignaient d'avoir parler trop fort.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana et Brittany avaient peur que Rachel les ait entendu parler et les découvre cacher de sa penderie.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Quinn à la petite brune. Enfin, rien à part Sam et Mercedes qui n'arrêtent pas de gémir dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Ouais… on retourne en bas ? Proposa Rachel.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi ? On a quand même quinze ans à rattraper, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- J'aimerais vraiment rester avec toi mais il faut d'abord que je parle à Jesse.

- Tu as raison.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre, Santana et Brittany purent enfin sortir du placard, et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres au sous sol au lieu de faire ce qu'elles avaient initialement prévu de faire dans cette pièce. C'était surtout la brune qui voulait descendre aussitôt afin de ne pas manquer les deux ruptures qui allaient avoir lieu. Alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivées en bas de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, elles virent que Kurt et Sebastian étaient en train de parler.

- …tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ? Quatorze ans. Tu as mis quatorze ans pour me dire que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer Blaine.

- Sebastian…

- Est-ce que tu as au moins penser une seule fois à moi pendant tout ce temps ? Parce que je t'ai aimé pendant ces quatorze années…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être, dit-il avec dégout.

Santana descendit les dernières marches qu'il restait et ne put se retenir de rire méchamment en voyant Sebastian qui semblait dévasté.

De leur côté, Quinn et Rachel étaient de nouveau avec les autres, elles avaient prit Puck à part et lui avaient discrètement annoncé qu'elles s'aimaient. Quinn avait tenu à lui en parler parce qu'elle et Puck avaient fait le choix de toujours demander à l'autre d'accepter la personne avec qui ils sortaient et qui allait, de ce fait, faire partie de la vie de leur fils. Puck fut tout d'abord étonné par leur annonce mais leur donna sa bénédiction, il était même heureux que ce soit Rachel, qu'il considérait comme étant une personne de confiance, qui allait partager la vie de Quinn et de Aiden par la suite.

Rachel n'avait donc plus qu'à rompre avec Jesse, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devait le faire à ce moment là, elle sentait que sa gorge était nouée parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à cet homme qui n'était pas responsable du fait qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais elle fut sauvée par Kurt et Brittany qui redescendaient dans le sous-sol tout en maintenant Santana, qui était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle pleure alors qu'elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Kurt et Brittany la firent s'asseoir sur le canapé, Sara s'installa à côté et lui fit un câlin.

- _No llores mamá, no me gusta verte así. _(Ne pleure pas mamá, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.)

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur elle. Santana pleura même encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivait ? Demanda Will, ahuri.

- Sebastian… il… il…

- Il a été méchant avec elle, dit Brittany.

- Il a dit que je suis… grosse, dramatisa Santana. Et… il a raison… je suis grosse…

Tout le monde comprit alors que ses hormones de femme enceinte avaient plus d'effets sur elle que l'alcool.

- Je… je ressemble… à rien… et Brittany va me… quitter à cause de ça…

- Mais non mon cœur, tu restes toujours la plus belle et jamais je ne te quitterai.

- Je sais que tu vas le faire… parce que… je suis plus… difforme que Finn.

Finn n'en revenait pas, même quand elle était anéantie, elle arrivait à lui lancer des piques.

- Rachel, est-ce que tu as de la glace parfum menthe, caramel et aussi straciatella ? Lui demanda Brittany.

- Il doit y avoir celle au caramel mais ça m'étonnerait que mes pères aient les autres parfums dans leur congélateur.

- Et bien, vas les acheter alors, ordonna-t-elle précipitamment.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait cela, Rachel s'exécuta ainsi que Quinn qui s'était proposé pour l'accompagner du magasin le plus proche. La brune vérifia qu'il en restait bien au caramel, puis prit les clés d'une des voitures de ses pères et elles s'en allèrent.

- Elles vont bientôt revenir mon cœur, dit alors la blonde à celle qu'elle aimait. Tu sais ce qui t'aiderait à aller mieux ?

- Non, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle parce qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Que tu sois un peu plus Snix.

-_ ¡ Quiero ver a Snix !_ (Je veux voir Snix !) S'exclama joyeusement Little S. tout en applaudissant d'excitation.

Santana renifla bruyamment, regarda toutes les personnes autour d'elle et s'arrêta sur Jesse.

- Tu sais quoi ?... T'es cocu… Rachel… elle va te… larguer pour Quinn, dit-elle pour tenter de faire du mal à Jesse.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Brittany sans prêter attention à Jesse.

- Non…, se lamenta-t-elle en versant de chaudes larmes.

Rachel et Quinn revinrent une demi heure plus tard, quand Brittany entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle couru jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et revint très vite avec un bol contenant les trois parfums de glace et une cuillère qu'elle donna à Santana qui pleurait toujours. Celle-ci commença à se calmer après avoir manger une première cuillère.

- Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle arrête de pleurer, expliqua enfin la blonde.

- Rachel, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Quinn, dit Jesse qui ne savait pas s'il devait croire ou non Santana, mais comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il la prit à part. Santana m'a dit que tu aimes Quinn et que tu comptes me quitter.

- Jesse, je…

- Alors ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Jesse, mais…

- Mais ?

- A la fin du lycée, Quinn et moi, on s'est embrassée et disons qu'il y avait toujours eu un truc de spécial entre nous deux mais on ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'aimes depuis le lycée et que tu m'as donné de faux espoir pendant ses trois dernières années ? Putain Rachel, j'étais en train de penser mariage et enfants avec toi, et toi tu ne pensais qu'à Quinn pendant tout ce temps…

- Jesse…

- On se reverra lundi pour régler cette séparation à l'amiable, dit-il avec amertume avant de remonter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long des jours de la brune, elle n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres et pourtant elle venait tout juste de le faire. Quinn se sentit jalouse en voyant Rachel en train de pleurer pour Jesse mais essaya de faire abstraction de ce sentiment avant de la rejoindre. La petite brune lui adressa un sourire quand elle la vit s'approcher d'elle et l'ex cheerios se sentit alors vraiment stupide d'avoir été jalouse l'instant d'avant.

- Moi, je dis félicitations Rachel pour nous être débarrassé de Jesse, se réjouit Puck.

- Et félicitations à Kurt pour en avoir fait de même avec Sebastian, dit Artie. D'ailleurs, il est où ?

- Je crois qu'il est monté avec Blaine, ils doivent sûrement occuper la chambre voisine de celle où se trouvent Sam et Mercedes, répondit l'iroquois.

Tandis que Rachel n'en revenait pas que d'autres personnes osent souiller de la sorte la maison de ses parents, Tina alla voir discrètement Mike.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de la chambre libre ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse de sa part et monta les escaliers sans se faire remarquer, Mike attendit un peu avant de prétexter qu'il voulait se rendre aux toilettes. Les autres invités ne réalisèrent que vingt minutes plus tard l'absence des deux asiatiques.

Pendant tout ce temps là, Quinn et Rachel étaient avec Aiden, la blonde lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il allait être amené à la revoir assez souvent. Santana était recroquevillée sur le canapé et finissait sa glace sous les yeux de Brittany qui la réconfortait. Le reste des invités se retrouva tous ensemble et revenait sur les moments forts du glee club.

Après que les six invités qui se trouvaient à l'étage redescendirent deux par deux, il commençait déjà à se faire tard, Will rentra chez lui, les trois enfants furent installés sur le canapé du salon où ils s'endormirent aussitôt, et tous les autres se mirent à faire la fête comme il avait l'habitude de la faire quand il est encore au lycée, sauf Santana qui se déclara capitaine de soirée puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas boire une goutte d'alcool.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était neuf heures dans la maison des Berry. Le silence régnait depuis maintenant quatre heures. Tout le monde dormait, certains couples avaient occupés les trois chambres à l'étage et les autres s'étaient affalés là ils pouvaient sur les canapés, fauteuils et poufs du sous-sol. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, tout le monde sauf les trois enfants.

Chris, qui avait passé sa nuit sur le canapé avec ses deux nouveaux amis, venait de se réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux et vit aussitôt que Aiden l'était aussi et était en train de jouer avec une télécommande.

- Elle est où S. ? Demanda le petit asiatique.

- Je sais pas, répondit le garçon à la crête. On va la chercher ?

L'autre acquiesça et les deux garçons descendirent au sous sol sans faire trop de bruit, comme elle n'y était pas, il se rendirent alors à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans une des chambres et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant deux hommes enlacés qui dormaient ensemble, ils haussèrent finalement les épaules et ouvrirent une autre porte où « le garçon à la grande bouche » et « la fille à la peau noire » dormaient en ronflant. Ce n'était que dans la troisième et dernière chambre qu'ils la virent en compagnie de ses deux mères. Elle était elle aussi réveillée et ils grimpèrent alors sur le lit pour la rejoindre. Sara avait l'air de parler toute seule, ce qui surprit les deux petits.

- Pourquoi tu parles toute seule ? Lui demanda Aiden.

- Je parle au bébé, dit-elle en caressant le ventre rond de Santana. Il peut m'entendre.

- C'est un garçon comme nous ? Questionna le plus petit.

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai demandé mais il ne me répond jamais, il doit sûrement être trop petit pour parler.

Les garçons regardèrent alors le ventre de la brune et se demandèrent pourquoi Santana avait mangé son bébé. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Aiden décida de penser à autre chose.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je veux manger, dit Chris.

- Moi aussi, répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Sara secoua alors un peu sa mère pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller afin de leur préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Mamá, on veut comer, lui dit-elle en mélangeant ses deux langues maternelles.

- Va réveiller quelqu'un d'autre Snixita, répondit l'hispanique d'une voix endormie.

Comme elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois, elle se rappela aussitôt de la soirée et comprit très vite qu'elle était la seule personne de cette maison qui était en état de s'occuper d'eux. Elle se résolu alors à se lever, tout en se disant que Puck, Quinn et les deux Chang auraient désormais une dette envers elle. Ils descendirent tous dans la cuisine et elle leur servit ce qu'elle trouva dans les placards.

Ce n'était que vers une heure que les autres anciens membres du glee club se réveillèrent. Alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café, Puck se plaignit de la courte nuit qu'il avait eut mais il se tu aussitôt en voyant que Santana le fusillait du regard. Quant à Quinn, Tina et Mike, ils remercièrent la brune de s'être occupé de leur enfant.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop turbulent, lui fit Quinn.

- T'inquiètes. Mon regard noir suffit pour faire peur à n'importe quel enfant qui ose faire trop de bruit, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Sanny, dit alors Brittany en arrivant derrière sa compagne et en la serrant par la taille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée dans le lit avec moi ?

- Parce que comme tout le monde, sauf moi, a forcé sur la bouteille hier soir, j'ai été obligé de me coller les enfants toute la matinée.

- D'ailleurs pour te remercier Santana, voilà un peu de glace, se moqua Puck en lui tendant un bol contenant de la glace aux parfums menthe, caramel et straciatella.

- Va te faire…, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter parce que Brittany venait de lui donner une tape sur l'avant-bras. _Vete a la…_

- San ! Je te rappelle que je comprends aussi l'espagnol.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de glace, dit alors Mercedes qui avait été trop occupée la veille avec Sam pour avoir pu assister à la crise hormonale de l'hispanique.

- Vous auriez du la voir, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer parce que Sebastian lui a dit qu'elle était grosse, dit Puck.

- Tais toi Puck, ordonna Quinn en voyant que la brune avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lui donna alors le bol de glace en sentant que les pleurs n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition.

- Ça vous dit d'aller à McKinley avant de vous en aller ? Proposa alors Rachel pour changer de sujet afin que l'hispanique ne pense plus à ce que venait de dire Puck.

- Berry, je te rappelle qu'on est dimanche alors le lycée est fermé, lui répliqua celle-ci tout en mangeant sa glace.

- Mr Shue m'a dit que ce ne sera pas un problème, une des portes de derrière reste toujours ouverte.

- Hors de question que je retourne au lycée, à part si c'est pour slusher Puck.

- Allez Sanny, ça va être marrant, lui dit Brittany.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle aussitôt en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de marrant de retourner dans leur ancienne école.

- Bien joué Britt, la félicita Kurt.

Une heure plus tard, ils se baladaient dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient foulés pendant quelques années. Ils se rendirent directement dans la salle qui leur avait permit de devenir tous amis au jour d'aujourd'hui. Rachel proposa bien sûr de se faire remarquer en chantant pour eux. Les garçons s'occupèrent de la musique, les filles et les enfants prirent place pour l'écouter et la petite brune invita Quinn à la rejoindre pour qu'elles chantent en duo, elles choisirent bien évidemment une chanson d'amour. Après cela, Artie, Blaine et Mercedes se lancèrent dans une chanson beaucoup plus enflammée, Mike et Brittany les accompagnèrent en dansant. Ils décidèrent de chanter ensuite un morceau tous ensemble, les enfants s'étaient joint à eux, ce qui avait eu pour effet de détruire toute beauté qu'aurait pu avoir la prestation mais tous étaient heureux.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps au sein de McKinley avant de devoir à nouveau se séparer. Avant de retourner tous chez eux, ils se promirent de se retrouver dès que possible, ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur la ville dans laquelle leurs prochaines retrouvailles allaient avoir lieu mais par contre ils étaient déjà tous d'accord que tout le monde devait absolument être de la partie la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p>Et nous voilà donc à la fin, je sais que cette fic a été courte mais je ne pouvais pas m'entendre sur une trentaine de chapitre alors que la période de temps de l'histoire était relativement brève. J'espère que vous avez aimer et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)<p> 


End file.
